


All That Is Bitter And Sweet

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breathplay, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, Consensual Rape kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Is Bitter And Sweet

The urge to play this game is wrong on so many levels. It’s frightening and fascinating at the same time; it fills some sick part of Jensen that he cannot face in the light of day. There is a part of him that thrives on pleasure pain, on giving into the harsher kinks. It's a thrill that gets him off like nothing else. 

Date night is his favorite night, times when Jared will play with him, use him, abuse him; such as last week, in bed, pretty green eyes close as a strangled moan flutters against his lips. He whines softly, he needed relief--He was achingly hard and so aroused that the smell, sweat, taste of Jared was hazing his mind as his body was flooding with pleasure and his cheeks were colored rosy pink. Jensen, chin titled backwards slightly to expose his throat, whispers “Please, Sir.” 

The plea comes out soft, eager. Trusting. Jared grants him his wish, strong hands slide up Jensen's chest, fingertips teasing his pink, perky nipples, Jensen shivers, gasps when those hands wrap around his throat. Between his thighs his hardening manhood twitches, leaking sticky wet and warm. The hands press down against his windpipe, the whimpering moans becoming trapped from his lips. No air in, his lungs begin to burn, warmth floods his cheeks. Jared constricts his grip tighter, makes Jensen gasps for air as his eyes close, tears forming behind his eyelids. He swallows, his throat bobs under his boyfriend’s palms. The pressure weighing on his throat becomes overpowering, his head swims and his lungs ignite with a blazing fire. 

Tonight, away from their bedroom, a new game is in play. He is bold in a way he would never be in light of day. He stubbles out of the bar, tipsy, legs weak and wobbly like a newborn colt. 

He is a bit drunk, not the kind of drunkenness that will prevent him from keeping on his toes as the game begins, but the type that loses him up enough to give into this dark desire and give him the nerve to do something he wouldn’t do when he was stone-cold sober. He is tipsy enough to becomes easy ‘prey’, and clear-headed enough to remember his safe word should Jared push too hard. Which would be a cold day in Hell--Jared is always perfect when the game is in play, rough enough to give Jensen all he craves, yet soft enough so that Jensen never feels unsafe.

He’s been borderline horny all day and now he craved a little something to get off. Jensen heads to the alley behind the bar, his mind clear enough to remember how this game is intended to be played, palming his cock through his jeans panties, just to take the buzz off before the game began.

Six steps in a shadow descends upon him, fingers snatched him by the belt of his pants, whirls him around so fast he nearly tumbles to the ground; his mind spins and becomes blurry as he is roughly shoved up against the wall. The forceful push causes his cheek to smack against the rough concrete, he can feel a bloody scratch etch into his smooth skin, yet all his attention is on the hands impatiently working his pants and boxers down his thighs. 

His slurred voice is merely a rasp as he begs his attacker to stop. Even as the words left his lips they were false; he did not want the game to stop, and he struggles enough to play the part of the victim well enough to be believable. He is panting and shaking as a steel boot shoved his hips apart, he feels the desire swimming up in him knowing what is coming. 

He doesn’t scream when the flesh penetrates him, the game is pretend, but to the outside people looking in, the attack is very real, and he doesn’t want people calling the police on a consensual game he and his boyfriend play in public. The shadow alley way keeps them hidden should anyone walk past, yet given that its very late at night and the streets are all but a ghost town, there is little chance of drawing a crowed. 

So he pretends to struggle and bites back a scream as he is attacked, Jared plunges in, Jensen swears loudly as the thick flesh invades him, and Jared's stronger body keeps him shoved against the wall as he thrusts roughly, shoving his length further into Jensen with each harsh grind of his hips. Jensen bites his lip until its swollen, and the pain is soft strong it’s like he can't breathe, feels like his eyes are watering, the fire between his thighs burns as Jared fucks him in a rush to get off and each thrust he takes him harder, rougher, faster. His hips are harsh in their grinding, and Jensen groans, until he is coming with a gasping moan and leaving the wall in front of him wet with his release. 

His attackers breathing becoming harsher, his movements more frantic, before he tenses and moans out his orgasm, and Jared is not even finished spilling before he pulls out, leaving white trickles of slickness leaking down Jensen's thighs. He slips his flesh back inside his slacks and blows Jensen a kiss, before turning and walking away with a smug grin on his face. 

Afterwards, once Jensen has come down from his thigh, he walks home feeling dirty and used like the little slut he is, already looking forward to their next date night. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/19556.html?thread=4562276#t4562276)


End file.
